1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications, and in particular to cellular phones. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to performing routing of a phone call through a third party device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular (cell) phones have become a ubiquitous aid in allowing a person to be constantly accessible. However, there are times when a person may not desire, or may be unable, to take an incoming call.